This invention relates to the mounting of structures subject to bending and fatigue loading and more particularly, but not exclusively, is concerned with the mounting of radar-transparent covers (Radomes) over radar antennae on the masts of submarines.
The aforementioned covers are, of course, subject to depth pressure as the vessel submerges and moreover the pressure-cycling which occurs between surface operation and deep diving causes fatigue loading on the radomes and their means of mounting.